


Couched

by terribad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribad/pseuds/terribad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya and Bumi endure an unwanted guest at their smoke session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couched

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be more of a full-fledged oneshot, but I looked away and came back and the word count was 420. I didn't have the heart to carry on.

“…So then I had that Triad guy’s balls under my heel and I crushed them with one step,” Lin puts her fist in her palm and grinds her hands together, grinning viciously at reliving that memory.  “The screaming was _orchestral_ , like choirs of little spirits in my head…”

Kya and Bumi exchange nervous glances, Bumi nodding his head and motioning his fingers towards himself.  “That’s great, Lin,” he smiles, although his eyes weren’t in it, “Your job sounds very, uh, exciting and I’m glad you like it.  Can ya pass the bong over now?”

“Huh?  Oh yeah,” the older metalbender glances to either side of her before reaching for the floor where she had set the bong down to retell one of her favorite moments in her career, reaching across the armrest and holding it out to him.  “Sorry about that.”

Bumi takes the bong, then looks between them and holds out his other hand.  “The _lighter._ ”

“Fuck,” the wiry cop feels around the floor, coming up empty-handed before wedging her fingers under the dirty couch cushion.  She finds the lighter, already starting on accumulating its new coating of crumbs, and tosses it to him. 

“Thanks!”

“’M gonna go piss,” Lin mumbles, rising out of her seat and meandering out of the room.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Kya smiles uneasily and knits her fingers together in her lap, waiting for Lin’s footsteps to disappear down the hallway as she looks to Bumi with narrowed eyes.  “Why did you let her in?”

Bumi closes his eyes and tilts his head down at the bong and hits it, shrugging.  “I was gettin’ tired of her yellin’,” he says through the smoke.  “Was ringin’ in my ears.  You mean that squawkin’ _doesn’t_ bug you?”

“I dunno, maybe if we sat still long enough she’d get bored and leave,” she says, “…orrrr she’d kick the door down like the last time we tried that.”

“Yeah,” Bumi nods affirmatively, offering the bong and lighter to his sister.  “You know she’s fucking terrifying when she doesn’t get her way.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Kya frowns, holding up a hand and listening for Lin’s footsteps.  “At least she actually got up to use the bathroom this time.”

“Don’t remind _me_ ,” Bumi sticks out his tongue with disgust.  Ever since Beifong learned to pee standing up, this was her Ultimate Party Trick and she would not hesitate to remind everyone around her about her amazing aim.  It _was_ a little impressive, sure, but it’s not something you show off. 


End file.
